<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The First Sphere of Hell by alapaapbituin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647762">The First Sphere of Hell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/alapaapbituin/pseuds/alapaapbituin'>alapaapbituin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Incubus Atsumu, M/M, Masturbating, PAINTER SAKUSA, Porn, Porn With Plot, dirty talking, still incomplete</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:27:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/alapaapbituin/pseuds/alapaapbituin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Atsumu, deeper. Fuck God please,”</p><p>“The only god in this room is me, Kiyoomi. Scream my name. Worship me.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The First Sphere of Hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work has been sitting on my docs for quite a long time now, so might as well share it. Still incomplete, but maybe soon enough.</p><p>I’m on Twitter! Say hi — @alapaapbituin</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is <em> hazy. </em> The feeling of <em> ecstasy </em> and <em> euphoria </em> run through his veins.</p><p>Sakusa endures it more — letting <em> him </em> marvel at his whole anatomy. He is unclothed, exposing every <em> inch </em> and <em> marks </em> in his body.</p><p>Some are old, while most are <em> fresh </em> that came from <em> him </em> . Crescent-shaped specks that covered Sakusa’s body. Bite marks staining him — <em> red and raw </em> . A remembrance of their <em> tangled </em> bodies in the middle of his <em> studio </em>. </p><p><em> Milky white </em> satin linen in the floors with smears of their <em> fluids </em>. </p><p>“My <em> sweet boy </em> , you are taking me so <em> well </em> ,” <em> he </em>whispers with his lustrous voice.</p><p>“<em> Atsumu,” </em> Sakusa says as he sees the <em> stars </em> above him.</p><p>“Be my <em> muse. </em>”</p><p>With a sultry voice, the <em> man </em> replies, “Let me <em> ruin </em> you first, my <em> love </em>.”</p><p>— </p><p>Sakusa arouses from his slumber. His lower part aching, <em> hardly </em>. </p><p>“<em>Fuck </em>”</p><p>He removes himself from the sheets and walks towards his bathroom. Discarding his clothes, piling it up neatly, Sakusa stands under the shower and prospects start to <em> disintegrate </em> as he starts to <em> feel </em> himself. It wasn’t a reverie, that’s for sure. The <em> touches, </em>words corrupted with their <em> libidos.</em> Sakusa feels his pace going faster, <em> up down up down </em> until he <em> releases </em> and slacks himself in the cold walls. Breathing <em> heavily, </em>chest <em> heaving, </em>he goes out of steamy space.</p><p>Sakusa stares at the plain canvas in front of him, <em>trying </em> to remember the bits and pieces. </p><p>
  <em> “His face, I need to recall it.” </em>
</p><p>Holding the brush on his right hand, head tilting, and slowly Sakusa coats the canvas with colors of flesh focusing on a single scheme. <em> Think deeply </em> . But instead, Sakusa recollects <em> his </em> purrs. </p><p>“Atsumu, <em> deeper</em>. Fuck God <em> please </em>”</p><p><em> “</em>The only god in this room is <em> me </em> , Kiyoomi. <em> Scream </em> my name. <em> Worship </em> me.”</p><p><em> His </em> face flashes in an instant. His eyes are glazed with the tint of a <em> ruby </em> . Him, directly staring at Sakusa as he <em> buries </em> himself while giving Sakusa a tinge of kisses in his neck. </p><p>Immediately, Sakusa continues drawing the lines from the <em> echoes.</em> Layering the hues and textures until he steps back. </p><p>The canvas is nowhere near to its completion. </p><p>“I need to see <em> him </em> again”</p><p>—</p><p>Sakusa’s chamber is illuminated by a single light near the unfinished canvas. He lays on his bed while looking at <em> it. </em>Sakusa tries to remember <em> more </em> of him until he let the darkness take over his orbs. </p><p>“You look <em> divine</em>, my love.”</p><p><em> ‘Ah. I’m home.</em>’ Sakusa looks at him and gulps as he sees him clothed with nothing.</p><p>“Atsumu,” </p><p>The <em> Lucifer </em> walks slowly to him. His whole being, unmasks, until he sits on the end of Sakusa’s bed.</p><p>“Come to me, <em> angel</em>.” </p><p>Atsumu smiles at him delicately, as if he doesn’t reign the underworld. Sakusa stirs up and slowly makes his way to him until they’re only an inch apart. </p><p>Atsumu welcomes Sakusa by touching his face gently, <em> caressing </em> him. Atsumu stares at Sakusa fervently. Pulling their faces closer until his lips slot into him. The taste is <em> seraphic </em> as they let each other explore each other’s mouths. Their tongues entangling with one another and Sakusa gives his best to <em> retain </em> this savor. </p><p>Atsumu’s hands start to make its way to every inch of Sakusa’s body. Starting from playing with the curls of his hair, slowly making its way to his neck. Slightly adding <em> pressure </em> until his fingers marks Sakusa’s skin. It went down <em> further. </em>To his chest, until he feels Atsumu strokes slightly his nipples. </p><p>“Mmm,” Sakusa murmurs on Atsumu’s neck, feeling <em> weak </em> under the Lucifer’s touch.</p><p>“My love, you always give me the greatest <em> sobs</em>.”</p><p>Sakusa has always been sensitive in <em> that </em> part, that’s why Atsumu takes his whole time to play with it. Atsumu dips, now facing Sakusa’s chest, then he <em> bites</em>. Atsumu tongue swirling in a well versed manner. His other hand is holding Sakusa’s waist tightly, while the other is pinching his nipple. Making sure both are having the attention it deserves.</p><p>Sakusa draws his head back, biting his lip hard. Tasting a bit of crimson.</p><p>“Don’t hold back your <em> voice </em> my angel. Let me hear you. Let the <em> heavens and hell </em> hear the sounds you make for me, and <em> only for me </em>.”</p><p>Atsumu slips his long and slick fingers inside Sakusa’s mouth and Sakusa takes it all. Sakusa looks at him with eyes half-lidded, taking it eagerly, as if he starves for days.</p><p>“You look <em> ravenous </em> my angel and it’s because of <em> me</em>.”</p><p>Sakusa starts to drool and he closes his eyes. His tongue laps at Atsumu’s fingers, until Atsumu pulls it out.</p><p>“I love how you <em> suck </em> me. But I would prefer it better if that mouth of yours is on <em> this</em>.”</p><p>Sakusa doesn’t notice how Atsumu holds his hand to guide it in his firm member, begging for Sakusa’s notice. Immediately, Sakusa gets off his bed and Atsumu pushes his thighs apart, waiting for Sakusa to <em> savor </em> him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>